


Art for 'The Day the World Turned Grey'

by mific



Category: Zombies Run!, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Chicago sewers, Crossover, Digital Art, Guns, M/M, Mafia zombies, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Butterflyghost's gripping story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'The Day the World Turned Grey'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Day the World Turned Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191684) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> Created for the 2016 due South_c6d Big Bang, as a complement for Butterflyghost's fic. I had a ball with this because DUE SOUTH, and ZOMBIES!  
> Main warning is for gore and splatter, and a bit of general creepiness, because zombies! :D  
> Obviously 'Escape Under Chicago' is only visible by the power of artistic license, since it's supposed to be pitch black down there, but we won't worry about that.

click through for full size

 Run, Ray, Run!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/806564/806564_original.jpg)

 

Escape Under Chicago

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/814199/814199_original.jpg)

 

The World Gone Grey

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/812530/812530_original.jpg)

 

 


End file.
